I Dare You!
by DreamerOfWorldss
Summary: It all happened because of a blizzard and a game of Truth-or-Dare… because it was cold and dancing just wasn't for him. Please R&R! NxM


**Hey everyone! Just a cheesy idea I had and wanted to share. Please Read&Review!**

**Enjoy=]**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot.**

**I Dare You!-**

It all happened because of a stupid blizzard game of Truth-or-Dare. All because of a game. But oh, what an outcome!

Mikan Sakura and her friends went on a ski trip. Nothing major or out of the ordinary. They always spent winter vacation together someplace.

This year, Mikan and Sumire insisted on going to a ski resort.

Convincing Hotaru wasn't that hard, since Mikan tempted her with the chance of taking some _really_ funny or embarrassing photos of their friends if they fall and the likes, and once Hotaru was in, it was a piece of cake to arrange everything.

Well, mostly.

Natsume Hyuuga, a person Mikan considered her closest friend beside Hotaru, was not one for social gatherings. He was a person who preferred to walk alone, mostly, aside from his childhood best friend Ruka and the 'annoying little girl who wouldn't stop sticking her nose in others' business' whom he called the bane of his existence.

But because Hotaru was coming, Ruka, her boyfriend, was coming too, and once the blonde boy ganged up on him with his sister, Aoi, and Mikan, he hadn't really any choice but join.

"It's all your fault." Natsume huffed in her ear, glaring at everything and anything in the empty hut.

He was in an exceptionally bad mood. And rightly so, as far as he was concerned.

He didn't want to come on this trip, and now the two of them were stuck in a hut, alone, because Mikan insisted she had to see if it was empty (which it was) and dragged him with her.

Their friends must have already been evacuated from the mountain with the rest of the sane skiers. Natsume and Mikan, however, had to stay in the hat so as not to lose their way in the blizzard, freeze to death or be buried by some sudden avalanche.

Mikan glared at him. Then she bent her head in defeat. "Sorry." She mumbled.

The blizzard began so quickly! It wasn't like she bid her time in the pretty hut on purpose! At least they could start a fire…

She was still cold.

"Natsume… what of no one will find us? I mean ever?"

He snorted.

"I'm serious!"

"I didn't realize you could be."

She hit him. "Jerk." He glared at her. "Couldn't you just say something like 'don't worry, everything will be okay' or something?" she muttered.

"If you already think that, then why should I tell you what you already know? Idiot."

"Because it will make me feel better! And I'm not an idiot!"

"Sure thing. Whatever you say."

They sat in silence.

"Hey, Natsume, can we play a game?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. She shivered. Was the temperature dropping? She really hoped not.

Natsume sighed. "Come here, Polka."

Mikan obeyed. She skittered closer to him and sat as close to him as possible. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders and let her lean her head on his. He was so warm and sitting like that felt so nice she didn't even bother calling him on his stupid nickname for her.

Her eyes dropped.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep." Natsume nudged her, his voice scolding, but his expression worried. What if they run out of woods to feed the fire? They found only one blanket in the hut- which he gave to Mikan- and it was far from enough.

"I'm kinda tired," Mikan mumbled.

"I don't care. Listen, if you stay awake, I'll play whatever stupid game you choose." He said.

"Promise?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hn." He huffed exasperatedly.

Mikan smiled and raised her head to look at him. Her nose was slightly red from the cold and her eyes were sleepy and she was wrapped in her skiing gear and a thin blanket.

She never looked more beautiful to him. And she was so _close_, their faces just a few inches apart…

"Truth or Dare?" she asked him with a mischievous smile.

"Seriously? That's the game you choose?" his tone sound dangerously close to nervous.

"You promised!"

"Whatever."

"Well? Truth or Dare?" she demanded playfully once more.

Rolling his eyes once more, Natsume grunted, "Dare."

Mikan blinked. "Seriously? I thought for sure you will pick Truth!"

"Truth is for Sissies."

"Riiiigghhttt," she drawled. Truth was, he didn't want her asking questions which answers he wasn't ready to give. Natsume was never one for many words, and he knew for a fact that they'd been dancing around each other for the past few weeks more than ever before, uncertain what to do- if do anything at all. Relationship-wise, that is.

He wouldn't know how to answer is she asked about his feelings.

"Well, then, I Dare you to do something embarrassing and completely out-of-character!" she exclaimed and grinned at him, pleased with herself.

Natsume stared at her for a long time till she started squirming in her place. He tightened his hold on her.

They were alone in an isolated hat in the middle of a storm; the fact dawned on her suddenly, and she could feel herself blush.

"Wh-what is it? Why are you staring at me?" her expressional hazel eyes were wide with awareness.

"Feeling uncomfortable with the attention?" Natsume teased. It was so unlike him, she returned his stare, mind blank and heart racing in her chest.

Natsume couldn't help but smirk at her expression. She was such a stupid, annoying, beautiful, endearing thing.

A glint appeared in his crimson eyes- a warning glint Mikan didn't quite care for. Or so she told herself.

"I never really liked dancing anyway," Natsume muttered. And then he kissed her.

Her eyes, wide open with surprise, slowly closed as she began to return his kiss. Warmth tingled all over her body.

It was forever- and less than a second- before Natsume pulled back slightly. They both needed air.

"What-" Mikan cleared her throat. Her voice sounded strangely hoarse. "What was that all about?"

That strange glint still in his eyes, Natsume whispered against her lips, "I had to find a way to keep you warm, didn't I? And you Dared me to do something out-of-character."

"I told you to do something embarrassing!"

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to see that. I do have a reputation to maintain." He teased, and then kissed her again.

"You- you-" she gaped and him, lost for words.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"You fox-eyed stupid black cat!"

"Hmm, that's what I said- minus the stupid part. That's you, not me."

He thought for sure she will hit him again. Instead, she grinned. "Took you long enough."

And once more, they were kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy, I know! Don't say I didn't warn you, though! XXDD Oh, well, the idea just popped in thy (XD) mind and I had to write it down…Hahah==pp<strong>

**Anyway, if you liked- or didn't- **_**I**_** would really like it if you **review** and tell me that!**

P.S. I know it wasn't really a Humor story, but I wasn't sure what Genre to put beside Romance…

**Love ya guys!**

****Evermore****


End file.
